


Late

by Up_sideand_down



Series: Halloween Fun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud didn't quite know everything about the guy of his dreams. Especially about his little monthly problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is was once my first ever attempt at writing smut. Ahh...such sweet memories.

Cloud checked his watch for the fifth time. Zack said to meet him here at 7 o'clock sharp. It was nine. Nine thirty almost. Cloud would have left hours ago except this was Zack. Zack didn't lie, Zack didn't ditch, and Zack would be heartbroken to find that Cloud had given up when he finally did arrive.   
  
That and Cloud was fairly certain that Zack called him out here to deflower his little blonde buddy. His little blonde buddy that he enjoyed frenching behind the trees. And feeling up. And necking with.   
  
Even if he wasn't, Cloud was all up for more of all of the above. This was Zack. Zack was fucking gorgeous. And he knew how to french properly, and feel up, and-  
  
What was that? Cloud looked towards the sound hopefully, but in vain. It was another stupid squirrel. He sighed. It was kind of creepy out here in the woods at night, but it was also kind of romantic. His mom had a word for it, what was it again? Picturesque. It was sort of wild and gothic, but it had a warm tinge in it. Like Zack.  

He hoped he hadn't brought the blanket for nothing. It was soft and plush in case Zack wanted to to the deed out here under that lovely full moon. He hoped Zack knew what to do, because he himself was pretty clueless. I mean, he had read some stuff, but reading and experience-  
  
There was another rustle, too big to be a squirrel. _Please be Zack._

When Cloud first saw the figure he thought it was Zack and smiled. Then he got a better look at it. It was too dark to be Zack. Too hunched over, too hairy, too...wolf-like. His next thought was that it was a wolf, except it was standing on two legs. Was it a person?   
  
Then it growled, an unnatural and guttural sound. Cloud no longer cared if it was a person or not. He saw it lunge and took off as fast as he could, knowing he would probably not get away. Sure enough he was slammed to the ground after a little more than twenty feet. It was so inhumanly warm against his back. He could feel it growling against him and he couldn't control the whimper. It growled louder in return. Cloud felt it's claws, sharp enough to slice through his skin with little effort, against his side and froze. He closed his eyes as he waited for the killing blow.   
  
It didn't come. Instead he felt hot puffs of air against his neck. It was sniffing him. He heard a sharp inhale accompanied by a shudder. A slightly humanoid snout pressed against his neck, searching for a source. Cloud swallowed thickly as he felt jaws move. Instead of ripping out his throat, he felt a long tongue swipe against his neck. It gave him chills, but felt strangely good. Better than what Zack had done before and that was seriously good. He felt those claws move again in an almost gentle caress. It scratched but barely enough to even tickle.   
  
As the tongue began to lap wickedly at his ear and the claws to skim cleverly over his skin, Cloud realized that this wolf/man/thing knew were all of his sensitive areas were and that heat was pooling in places where it shouldn't. He'd only met one person who was able to do that and it was-  
  
Wait. Cloud peered behind him shakily. The monster spared a lick at his now bared cheek, but Cloud caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of blue.   
  
 _It couldn't be_. Yet, the more he looked, the more similarities Cloud saw. The same shape of his cheekbones, the fur on the head, the scar on the face.   
  
"Zack?" Cloud asked. He got a growl in reply, but this one sent a spark down his spine. Cloud had heard Zack make that sound once before, after the first time he had seen Cloud without a shirt on. It was possessive, commanding, not dark and foreboding. Cloud registered that much before his clothes were ripped to shreds.

Cloud shrieked and jerked, but those claws were suddenly holding him still and teasing with the prospect of breaking his skin. He stilled and whimpered again. The Zack he knew wouldn't hurt him, but this Zack...  
  
He heard the growl before his hips were jerked up, forcing his head to the ground. Wait, Zack wasn't thinking...like this...  
  
"Wait," Cloud breathed, "Zack..." He got a growl in reply and lick on his ass. Yes, apparently that's what Zack was thinking.   
  
"No, wait," Cloud said, "Zack." What ever he was going to protest with left his mind as Zack licked between his cheeks. Holy shit...was it supposed to feel that good? Zack did it again and Cloud moaned instead of whimpering. Zack repeated it in earnest, assaulting Cloud's backside with a dextrous tongue. He felt claws dragging, ever so softly down his side. It burned, but it was the good kind of burn, the kind that went straight back to where all the pleasure was building.   
  
Zack's tongue was pressing inside of him. Cloud moaned again. It was so long, longer than Zack's human tongue and it felt like it was going so deep. Would Zack's dick be the same? That thought started to bring Cloud back. He peered around and stiffened a little. It wasn't just Zack's tongue that had been enlarged. Zack growled and Cloud lost focus again. Holy vibrations. Zack seemed to be searching for something inside of him, but gave up.

No one ever said Zack was patient. Cloud was the patient one in the relationship.   
  
Cloud moaned at the loss of contact then tensed up when he felt something else pressing into him. He peered back.   
  
"Zack-AHH!" Zack pressed the head of his cock inside of Cloud. He froze as Cloud started whimpering again. He felt licks against his shoulder and knew it passed for an apology. Those claws started moving again, barely touching him, almost tickling him. He felt the tongue sweep up sweat from his face as Zack remained stock still inside of him. 

When Zack moved again, it was different. It didn't hurt as much. Cloud would admit he probably needed to be stretched out more, but with all the saliva and how slow Zack was going he figured he'd be alright. In fact it was starting to feel-  
  
"AHH! ZACK!" Cloud cried. _Holyshitfuckshitharder_. That felt-Zack hit it again. Whatever that place was inside of him was, it was fucking amazing and Zack was hitting it pretty nicely. That must have been what he was looking for. Well that cock certainly made the search easier. Cloud didn't know he could  _mewl,_ yet here he was...mewling with pleasure.   
  
Then something started changing. For a moment, Cloud thought Zack's dick was growing even more. There was a knot or a bulb on Zack's cock and it was nestled right there, right on that spot that made Cloud lose control of his voice. Cloud couldn't pull away from Zack if he wanted to (which he didn't). It didn't hinder Zack in the least. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. Cloud decided not to think about the logistics of the act and just let it happen.   
  
He lost track of time. That bulb rubbed inside of him until he was tearing up grass and screaming incoherently. He felt more scratches, harder ones. They just increased the heat growing between them. He felt something grip his head and pull him up. He cried out, but the tug was all pleasure right now. Cloud wasn't certain his mind could even register pain at this point.   
  
As if to prove it, Zack snapped his jaws shut right where Cloud's shoulder met his neck. Cloud screamed and Zack moved even faster. Cloud managed one word during those last minutes.   
  
"ZACK!" he screamed. Then he shattered completely. The world vanished for a few seconds. When it reappeared Cloud knew nothing except the feeling of Zack moving deeper into him and rubbing against him harder and it felt so good. So good it hurt.

Then Zack stiffened. Something warm was suddenly streaming down Cloud's thighs, but he was alright with that. That bulb/knot/prostate massager shrank and Zack pulled out. Cloud could feel more of that liquid leaking out of him.   
  
Then human lips were on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry Cloud," Zack's voice was saying, "Angeal was saying someone else was looking at you and I had to claim you before they did because then they'd have you and I couldn't touch you anymore. I was going to do it human, but I forgot what day it was and-"  
  
"Zack," Cloud croaked. Zack fell quiet. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you'd be more freaked out," Zack said, "I'm sorry, but now I claimed you first and we can be together."  
  
"Am I..." Cloud started.   
  
"No," Zack said quickly, "Angeal has to do it for you to be a were too. You're still human, you're just my human. Angeal won't mind. He's been bugging me to come and get you."   
  
"So every full moon?" Cloud said. Zack nodded.   
  
"There are safe houses where I can't get you," Zack said, "but I'm normal the rest of the time, I swear and-"  
  
"Why the fuck would I need a safe house?" Cloud said, "That was amazing."  
  
"...What?" Zack said.   
  
"Do it again," Cloud said, "Fuck me like an animal."   
  
"Cloud, I don't think you'll be able to walk if-"  
  
"Just do it," Cloud said, "I have a blanket somewhere if you're feeling gentle, but I just want to get fucked like that again. Fuck me, Zack. Fuck me hard right here." Cloud heard the growl and felt the smile spread across his face.


End file.
